En sueño
by Mary-Alicee Cullen
Summary: Alice, una chica de escasos recursos, en su ultimo dia de clases su padre asesina a su madre, despues de esto, le empiezan a pasar cosas que ella cree que es todo un sueño.
1. Escapa perrito

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

_:) espero que les guste, pues seran mas o menos 5 capitulos :) y si se les hace raro... es porque Yo soy rara :P_

* * *

**1. Escapa perrito.**

Era mi ultimo dia de clases, me encontraba tan cansada pero tenia un gran alivio a saber que ya no iria mas a la escuela, estudiaba psicologia, este mi ultimo dia, tratare de que sea el mejor.

No estudio con la mejor economia, vivo cerca de un desierto, ¿porque asi?, porque donde vivo siempre estamos a mas de 30º C. rondan los cuarenta grados y aveces llegan a los sesenta. No hay mas que vivoras y muchas muertes a causa de estas.

Soy Alice Hale, la chica de pequeña estatura, 17 años, aun vivo en casa de mis padres, los cuales no se llevan muy vien, pelo negro, corto y despeinado, tez blanca, ojos color miel y muy inteligente segun mi madre.

Se me hacia tarde, me dirigi a mi pequeño armario, tome mis jeans, una blusa blanca y unas sandalias, y me lo coloque todo despues de haberme bañado.

Me dirigí a la escuela, tenia los pies bastante cansados, no habia auto y la escuela se encontraba un tanto lejos. Al llegar tome mi asiento de siempre, pegado a la ventana. Tome apuntes de todo lo que decia el profesor, las clases no eran tan largas, y termino en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Tome mi libreta, la unica que tenia, sali del pequeño salon, parecia un cuarto para una sola persona, esa era mi gran escuela, a la cual le estaba muy agradecida, pues enseñaban gratis a las pocas personas que vivian en este pueblo.

Camine hacia mi casa, antes de entrar, pude oir los gritos desesperados de mi madre y los de mi padre contestandole.

-Porfavor, ya no me pegues- Suplicaba mi madre, su tono se oia desesperado despues de cada asote que se oia.

-Te pegare cuando se me pegue la maldita gana- Pude oir las palabras arrastradas de mi padre, estaba totalmente tomado.

Me recargue en la pared de al lado de la puerta, sin hacer ni un ruido.

Pocos segundos despues pude oir el ruido de una escopeta en recarga, y despues un fuerte sonido que me aturdio y amenso por completo.

Ya no pude oir mas a mi madre, lagrimas y gemidos salieron de mi, abri la puerta y vi a mi padre carcajearse ante el cuerpo desangrado con su botella de alcohol en la mano y la escopeta en la otra.

-Eres un maldito-Dije con dolor desde mi pecho hasta mi garganta.

-Te importaba esta estupida-Dije tratando de voltearse a mi, pero un tropieso se lo impidio.

-¡Ella sufrio por mi!-Le grite desesperada.

-Chiio Tambien sufri por ti... no queria una estupida hija, yo queria un baron... un baron que se pareciera a su padre- Dijo en un intento de pronunciar bien el "YO"

-La porqueria eres tu, no yo-Le heche en cara.

-¿Te digo una cosa?-Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Yo acenti.

-Juguemos tiro al blanco-Me propuso.

-No jugare nada contigo y menos por lo que acabas de hacer-Dije señalando el cuerpo de mi difunta madre.

-¡Corre perrito!-Dijo el hombre apuntando con su escopeta mientras se podia en pie.

No lo pense mas, tenia que correr, pero si corria moriria por desidratacion, pero segui corriendo, me dirigi a la nada, mientras oia los disparos en vano de el hombre que ya no consideraba mi padre.

El tiempo paso, llebava tres dias en medio de la nada, con sed, sueño y hambre. Sabia que no tenia agua, sabia que si dormia talvez no despertaria y tambien sabia que no tenia nada de comer.

Al cuarto dia ya no aguantaba, los parpados me pesaban, el calor se hacia insoportable. Me recoste sobre la tierra caliente, una caliente brisa recorrio todo mi cuerpo. No pude mas, cerre los ojos.

No paso mas de 6 minutos en cuanto oi unos golpes en el piso, talvez mi pa... el señor que mato a mi madre me habia encontrado.

-Chica, ¿Estas viva?-Pregunto una voz dulce, me equivoque.

El calor, la desidratacion y el que casi estoy muerta no me dejaron hablar. No pude hacer mas que mover unos milimetros mi brazo derecho para darle una señal de que aun seguia viva.

* * *

_Aqui el primer capitulo. Espero realmente que sea de su agrado. _

_XoXo_

_Mary-Alicee Cullen_


	2. El extraño

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**2. El Extraño.**

_-Chica, ¿Estas viva?-Pregunto una voz dulce, me equivoque._

_El calor, la desidratacion y el que casi estoy muerta no me dejaron hablar. No pude hacer mas que mover unos milimetros mi brazo derecho para darle una señal de que aun seguia viva._

Pude ver al chico, con ojos entrecerrados, colocando una botella con agua sobre mis labios, senti el liquido bajar por mi garganta, me cargo en brazos y me subio a un helicoptero, hasta ese entonces comprendi la brisa que rozo todo mi cuerpo.

Al despertar me encontraba en un cuarto blanco, eleve mi mano al aire para verla, vi tubos conectados a mi muñeca, estaba sobre sabanas azules y cubierta un poco por estas. Poco despues, hoy el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse, intente sentarme sobre la cama, pero me sentia demasiado debil, entro a la habitacion un chico, parecia un angel con su cabellera rubia, sus ojos azules, su tez blanca, esos hermosos labios, de mediana estatura, su voz, lo unico que le faltaban, eran alas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto.

-¿Porque me salvaste? ¿Quien eres?-

-Amm... te salve porque te vi casi muerta, soy doctor, el doctor Jasper Hale.

-¿Porque lo hiciste? me hubieras dejado morir, mi vida no es facil, no quiero vivir.

-Esas palabras son duras, ¿Sabes?... te he adoptado como mi hermana.

-No-Suspire-No quiero ser tu hermana porque para empezar no te conosco.

-Tienes razon, ¿como te llamas?

Arqueé una ceja.

-Alice Hale.

-Bien, como ya dije soy Jasper Hale, ya te conosco, tu me conoces, aahora eres mi hermana.

Abri los ojos lo mas que me permitieron.

-Ok, esta bien, pero me gustaria ofrecerte mi casa, tendras tu propia habitacion, contaras con comida y privacidad aparte de ropa.

-Gracias, ¿pero porque haces esto por mi? y ¿si me das eso, que te dare a cambio?

-Se que es raro que lo haga, y si lo hago no es porque quiera algo a cambio.

Suspire, lleve mis manos a mi rostro y senti un tuvo en mi nariz, quise quitarmelo pero Jasper me lo impidio.

-Es para que no batalles para respirar.

-Pero es algo molesto, lo siento hasta mi garganta.

El rio.

- No es para que te rias, quitamelos-Hize un puchero, sonrio y luego se acerco a mi, dijo que cerrara los ojos, y que tomara aire para no repirar mientras me lo quitara.

-Listo-dijo con el tubo en su mano.

Acaricie mi garganta, pues ya no sentia ese molesto tubo.

-Gracias. Y ¿Cuando me dan de alta?

-Cuando gustes.

Derrepente senti que algo cayo a mi ojo, parpadee pero la molestia segui.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto Jasper.

-Algo cayo a mi ojo, no es nada.

-Permiteme ayudarte-Se acerco y se sento en la camilla, abri mi ojo con su pulgar e indice, y acerco su rostro demasiado al mio, senti la sangre en mi rostro, empezo a acercarse demasiado, de su rostro al mio no habia de distancia mas de medio centimetro.

-Basta-dije cubriendo mi boca con una mano mientras que la otra la tenia en su pecho para evitar que se acercara mas.

El rostro de el angel se habia puesto totalmente rojo.

-Lo siento... deberas lo siento.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Y tu ojo?-pregunto bajando la mirada.

-Ya no tiene nada-menti.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que te dé de alta hoy?

Asenti.

Salimos de hospital, me subi a un auto con un completo extraño, no me encontraba en el desierto en que casi muero.

-¿Donde estamos?- Pregunte al ver coches, arboles frondosos y el cielo nublado.

-Estamos en Forks... Forks, Washington.

-Es hermoso-Dije viendo por la ventana.

-Creo que el irme a vivir contigo es algo malo, imagina lo que piense tu familia al ver a una...

-Vivo solo, de vez encuando mis padres, hermanos y cuñadas me visitan.

Oh dios, vive solo, y si me mata... que mas da, no hay nadie en mi vida que sea importante para mi.

-¿Que hacias en el desierto a mitad de la nada?-Pregunto con su vista hacia enfrente, con las manos alrededor del volante.

-Mi padre... mato a mi madre, y buscaba matarme a mi, haci que corri, corri sin rumbo.

Hablamos casi todo el camino.

El se paso enfrente de una casa, Grande de tres pisos, con enormes ventanas, y un enorme porton.

-Wow-Dije sorprendida, en donde antes vivia no habia una asi, todas eran de un piso y los que "tenian" dinero alcanzaban a hacerla de una ligera capa de algo que parecia concreto-Es hermosa.

* * *

_Gracias a **priinzhezhiitha-cullen **y **KarmyCullen**_

_por los review's y por leer esta historia._


	3. Mi angel

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**1.- Mi angel.**

_-Wow-Dije sorprendida, en donde antes vivia no habia una asi, todas eran de un piso y los que "tenian" dinero alcanzaban a hacerla de una ligera capa de algo que parecia concreto-Es hermosa._

-Gracias-Dijo Jasper dedicandome una sonrisa coqueta-Anda pasemos para que elijas tu habitacion.

Me tomo de la mano y me metio a su casa. Quede completamente sorprendida al ver la enorme sala que contaba con sillones blancos, un televisor de pantalla plana y mucho muy lindos adornos, tambien vi la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto Jasper.

Asenti con una sonrisa.

-Sube, elige la habitacion que te guste.

¿Y como rayos voy a saber cuales son las habitaciones?, si muy apenas conosco la sala y la entrada de la cocina.

Poco despues pude que golpeteaban la puerta. Jasper fue hacia esta sin dar previo aviso.

-¡Jasper!-Oi un grito femenino... Que bien ya tenia novia- Te desapareciste por una semana... no me habisaste.

-Perdoname mama- Retiro lo dicho.

-Y, ¿cual es la chica?-Oi los pasos hacercarse hacia donde me encontraba.

-Es ella-Dijo Jasper poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombre.

-Pero si es hermosa-Dijo la sra. con una sonrisa, me senti como en casa, nadamas que sin mi padre, mi madre era igual que ella.

-Gracias- Dije.

-Alice, ella es mi madre, Esme, Esme ella es Alice, la chica que rescate.

-Mucho gusto-Dije.

-Hola Alice, igual un gusto.

-Te acompañare a elegir una habitacion, ¿te parece?

Asenti.

Me indico hacia las escaleras y las subi, Esme hiba detras de mi, antes dio un aviso a Jasper.

-Tus hermanos y cuñadas vendran dentro de poco tiempo.

-Que bien, me encantaria que Bella y Rosalie acompañaran a Alice de compras, tambien podrias aconsejarle tu, madre.

-Me encantaria-contesto Esme con tono dulce.

Esme y yo subimos al segundo piso me mostro varias habitacionos, elegi la 6, una donde habia una enorme ventana del techo hacia el suelo, una cama que se veia comoda y un librero.

Poco despues llegaron mas personas, me las presentaron todas. Segun como me las presentaron era Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Rossmett, Emmett y Carlisle, padre de Edward y Emmett y esposo de Esme.

Todos formaban una linda familia, Bella estaba enbarazada de Edward y Rossmett era hija de Rosalie y Emmett, me hubiese encantado tener una familia asi, pero en vez de eso, fui hija unica, mi madre era un encanto, pero mi padre...

-Bella, Rosalie, madre, ¿Podrian llevar a Alice de compras?

Las tres mujeres asintieron.

Me dirigieron hacia un auto en el cual subimos las cuatro.

Llegamos a un enorme local en donde Esme me llevo de la mano, me senti como una niña pequeña en un lugar desconocido, volteé a ver a Rosmett que se encontraba en brazos de su madre, tranquilamente dormida.

Pasaron las horas, salimos del local con cientos de bolsas.

Subimos al auto y en minutos llegamos a la casa.

-Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, ¿Nos podrian ayudar con las bolsas?-Dijo Bella quien ahora traia a la pequeña Rosmett en brazos.

Los chicos hicieron lo que Bella les pidio y llevaron la mayoria de las bolsas a la que ahora seria mi habitacion.

Yo me quede sola en mi habitacion mientras que los demas se encontraban en la sala de estar. Despues de unos minutos decidi bajar.

-Siento algo mas que una amistad simple por ella-Oi la voz de Jasper mientras estaba yo en el ultimo escalon de la escalera. Recargue la espalda en la pared.

-Lo se hijo, es linda, cortez y muy tierna... pero no sabes nada sobre su pasado-Oí a Esme en su tono de ternura.

-Madre pero Jasper ama a Alice, no sabe nada de su pasado pero la ama-Dijo Edward.

-Yo apoyo a Edward-Dijo Bella.

-Y, que te parece si la conoces mas... no lo se talvez si le preguntas- Dijo Carlisle.

Entre a la sala de estar sin hacer ruido.

-Soy Alice Hale, tengo 18 años...

-No hace falta, no lo hagas si no deseas-Dijo Jasper interrumpiendome.

Prosegui.

-Vivia en un pequeño rancho, fui cuidada por mi madre, no eramos de muy buenos recursos pero pensaba que mi familia era unida, mi padre era un drogadicto nato, por eso muchas veces no tenia nada de comer, mi madre era dulce.-Tome aire- Un dia llegue a casa, mis padres estaban peliando, oi la recarga de un rifle, y despues un ruido que me atonto... mi padre habia matado a mi madre, entre a la casa y le grite tantas cosas al tomado de mi padre, el cual me hizo correr ya que queria dispararme, corri hacia el desierto, poco o mucho despues Jasper me encontro casi muerta- Tome aire y pare.

-¿Con eso te basta madre?- Pregunto Jasper en tono molesto.

Esme no contesto, simplemente bajo la cabeza.

-Alice, acompañame a comprar, ¿Te parece?-Pregunto Jasper.

Asenti. Jasper se levanto del sillon y se dirigio a la puerta con migo detras. Crusamos la calle dos veces, pues la unica tienda estaba a dos cuadras. Al llegar a la tienda, Jasper tomo leche, lo llevo al cajero y pago.

-¿Estas enojado con tu familia?-Pregunte despues de varios minutos.

-No, es solo que jamas confian en mi-Dijo Jasper atravesando la calle.

Yo lo segui, pero se me cayo una pulsera que me habia regalado Bella y me agache en medio de la calle a recogerla. Segundos despues oi el sonido de un auto acercarse a gran velocidad hacia mi, esperaba el fuerte impacto, lo recibi, abri lo ojos i me encontraba del otro lado de la calle con Jasper encima de mi.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Jasper.

-No he muerto-Dije como respuesta, con gran alivio en cada una de mis palabras, Jasper se ha convertido en un Angel, Mi Angel-Gracias.

-Ven te ayudo a levantar-Dijo parandose luego estendiendo su brazo hacia mi, la tome y me levanto.

Nos dirigimos a casa, algo asustados por lo sucedido, no dude en traer el rostro mucho mas palido de lo que lo tenia, voltee con Jasper, tambien lo traia totalmente palido. Entramos a casa, Esme se dirigio corriendo a ambos y puso una de sus manos sobre el rostro de cada uno.

-¿Estan bien?-Pregunto Esme.

-Si.-Contestamos al unisonido Jasper y yo.

-¿Que ha pasado?-Pregunto Carlisle.

-Jasper se convirtio en mi angel-Conteste con un sonrisa dirigida hacia el.

* * *

_Gracias a **priinzhezhiitha-cullen **y **KarmyCullen**_

_por los review's y por leer esta historia._


	4. A trabajar

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**-A trabajar.**

_-¿Que ha pasado?-Pregunto Carlisle._

_-Jasper se convirtio en mi angel-Conteste con un sonrisa dirigida hacia Jasper._

El me sonrio, luego se dirigio hacia mi y me abrazó.

-¡Me huele a boda!-Dijo Emmett haciendo que me sonrojara, despues Rosalie le tiro un codazo en las costillas.

-Te salvarias las veces que fuera necesario-Comento Jasper en susurros aun abrazandome.

No pude evitar gritrar dentro de mi misma _¡Te amo Jasper!, _pero jamas contaria con la suficiente fuerza para decirselo.

_Al dia siguiente._

Me habia quedado dormida sobre el sillon, me levante y me dirigi al baño a labarme el rostro. Poco despues me dirigi a mi habitacion a tomar una ducha. Me vesti con la ropa que Rosalie y Bella y me habian ayudado a elegir.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigi a la sala.

-Buenos dias, Alice-Dijo la tierna voz de Jasper.

-Buenos dias-Dije sonriendole- Jasper he pensado... no lo se... quiero trabajar.

Jasper hizo gesto confundido.

De pronto algo... una imagen vino a mi rostro, era Jasper junto a otro señor.

_-¿Tiene cura?-Preguntaba la dulce voz de Jasper._

_-Esta demasiado mal-Decia el otro hombre._

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntaba Jasper, creo que hize la mirada perdida.

-Si -Conteste.

-¿Eres psicologa, cierto?

-A pesar de que cuento con traumas... creo que la respuesta es si-Hize una amplia sonrisa.

-Empiezas el miercoles.

Asenti, hoy era viernes, lindo dia, empezaria en 5 dias, los suficientes para prepararme.

Los cinco dias habian pasado con velocidad. Me vesti y arregle lo mejor que pude para mi primer dia de trabajo.

-¿Lista?-Oí la dulce voz de Jasper al otro lado de la puerta.

Suspire mientras me cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo.

-Lista-Conteste.

Me dirigi hacia la cochera acompañada de Jasper.

Al llegar al hospital, Jasper me presento la que seria mi oficina y el lugar donde atenderia a mis pequeños pacientes, porque tendria que empezar con pequeñines.

Estando en mi oficina, con la puerta abierta, pude ver a Jasper de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha a paso apresurado con su celular en manos.

El dia estuvo bastante tranquilo, no tuve pacientes. Sali de la oficina y me dirigi a la puerta de entrada y salida, alli estaba Jasper con papeles en las manos.

-¿Un dia tranquilo?-Pregunto.

-Si-Conteste.

Rodeo su brazo a mi sintura y caminamos hacia el auto.

Llegamos a casa pocos minutos despues, entramos y pude observar a la familia de Jasper.

Bella traia una enorme sonrisa al igual que Esme y Emmett. Rosalie, Edward y Carlisle, tenian cara alegre con una pequeña media sonrisa.

Trataba de entender porque todos estaban tan felizes, pero nisiquiera una idea me llego a la cabeza.

-Hola-Saludo Esme acercandose a Jasper mientras le entregaba un fuerte abrazo el cual Jasper respondio.

Pude notar la felizidad en Jasper y sentí mi gesto de no comprension.

Jasper me sonrio, le devolvi la sonrisa, pero aun no entendia lo que pasaba.


	5. Feliz cumpleaños

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**5.- Feliz cumpleaños.**

_Pude notar la felizidad en Jasper y sentí mi gesto de no comprension._

_Jasper me sonrio, le devolvi la sonrisa, pero aun no entendia lo que pasaba._

Por fin me decidi a hablar.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Alice, ¿aun no sabes?-Hablo Emmett.

Arquee una ceja.

-No-Dije.

Rosalie y Bella se dirigieron a la mesa en donde se encontraba un papel doblado, ambos lo desdoblaron y leí: _"Happy Birthday Jasper"._

Todo se me aclaro hasta ese momento. Me gire hacia Jasper y me lanze en sus brazos.

-¡Felicidades!-Dije casi gritandole en el oido. Jasper rodeo mi cintura, correspondiendome el abrazo. Nos soltamos y pude notar la sonrisa picara de Emmett.

-No la veas asi, la asustaras-Dijo Edward dirigiendose hacia Emmett, el cual solto una breve carcajada.

-Lo siento-Termino por decir Emmett.

-Gracias Edward- Dije sonriendo.

-Planeamos ir a cenar-Rompio su silencio Carlisle.

-No... no se molesten, se que tienen cosas por hacer-Dijo Jasper.

-Tienes que ir-Dijo Esme tomando entre sus manos la cabeza de su hijo.

-No me gusta cuando me convencen de esta forma- Dijo Jasper en tono divertido.

-Nos iremos a arreglar- Dijo Jasper. ¿Iremos? ¿Quienes?-Anda sube- Dijo Jasper hacia mi direccion.

-No, no, no, no. Es una cena entre tu y tu familia, diviertanse- Dije.

Jasper aladeo la cabeza.

-Entonces no voy- Dijo Jasper tomando asiento en uno de los sillones blancos.

-¡¿Que? pero si tienes que ir... ¡es tu cumpleaños!-Dije un poco exsaltada.

-Si no vas, no me interesa ir- ¡Que tierno!, este chico cada vez me gusta mas... que mal estoy.

-Alice, acepta, linda- Dijo Esme regalandome la sonrisa que hacia mi madre cada que peliaba con mi padre.

-¿Entonces que, si iras?-Pregunto Rosalie.

-Pero... yo no soy nada de la familia- Dije tratando de converserlos de que yo no fuera.

-Vamos, duenda, eres mi cuñada-Dijo Emmett divertido- Mi bro se pondra triste si no vas.

Voltee a ver a Jasper, el cual tenia una media sonrisa dirigida hacia el televisor apagado.

Suspire, despues asenti con un movimiento leve de cabeza.

-¡Que bien!, Entonces ¿Se arreglaran?-Preguto Edward.

-Si- Dijo Jasper levantandose del sillon y dirigiendose a mi, me tomo de la mano y me dirigio hasta mi cuarto y me metio a el -No tardes- Volvio a Hacer esa media sonrisa.

Cerre la puerta con seguro, me adentre al baño, me desvesti, y entre a la regadera.

Al salir, me dirigi hacia mi ropero, tome un vestido color negro, que se sostiene alrededor del cuello, y llega poco arrba de la rodilla y ajustado a la cintura, me lo puse, y me dirigi a mi tocador, para arreglarme el cabello y ponerme poco perfume.

Baje las escaleras. Estaban todos menos Jasper.

-Te ves hermosa- Dijo Bella.

-Muchas Gracias- Dije con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Oí unos pasos en las escaleras, poco despues Jasper se encontraba con todos nosotros.

-Te ves muy bien-Dijo Jasper, haciendo su media sonrisa.

-Tu no te ves nada mal- Dije sonriendole. Vistio una camisa negra y un pantalon de vestir. Su pelo se encontraba desordenado mientras que su aroma era unico.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Edward, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos la cintura de Bella.

Jasper asintio. Subimos a diferentes carros.

Jasper, Bella, Edward y yo subimos a el volvo de Edward mientras que Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett subieron al Jeep de este ultimo.

Jasper y Edward se encontraban en los asientos delanteros, mientras que Bella y yo en los traceros.

-¿Cuando nace?- Pregunte viendo el enorme estomago de Bella.

Bella acaricio su estomago.

-El doctor nos dijo que en este mes.

-Que lindo- Dije aun viendo.-Pudo... ¿tocarla?

-Claro, adelante.-dijo Bella quitando ambas manos, puse las mias y al instante senti un leve golpe en mi mano izquierda.

-Senti una patadita- Dije con ternura.

Bella sonrio.

- Ya llegamos chicas- dijo Edward mientras aparcaba el auto.

En cuanto se detuvo, ayude a Bella a quitarse el cinturon. Edward y Jasper nos abrieron las puertas y salimos.

Nos dirigimos al local, al enorme local.

-Reservacion para los Cullen- Dijo Carlisle dirigiendose al señor que se encontraba en la entrada.

-Por aqui- Dijo el señor, dirigiendose a una mesa para ocho.

-Gracias- Dijo Carlisle mientras que el señor se retiraba.

Jasper retiro mi silla para que me pudiera sentar.

-Gracias- Le dije mientras el tomaba asiento a mi lado.

La noche se paso entre risas. Me senti algo mal, en donde antes vivia, no se podia tener esta clase de lujos. Salimos del restaurant. Nos dirigimos al auto de Edward, y cada quien tomo su asiento.

-¿Te la pasaste bien, cuñado?-Pregunto Bella, mientras tocaba el hombro de Jasper.

-No me quejo- Dijo Jasper en tono sarcastico.

Los cuatro dimos pequeñas risitas.

-Gracias por acompañarme- Dijo Jasper recargandole una mirada a Edward, despues a Bella y por el retrovisor a mi.

-Denada- Contestamos los tres al unisonido.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa, gracias a la velocidad con la que conducia Edward.

Edward y Bella se fueron al instante en que Jasper y yo bajamos del auto, despues cada quien se fue a su habitacion.

* * *

_Aqui el quintoo capitulo :) _

_Espero que sea de su agrado, _

_si no... espero sus comentarios._

Mary-Alicee Cullen


	6. Renesmee

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**6.- Renesmee**

_No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa, gracias a la velocidad con la que conducia Edward._

_Edward y Bella se fueron al instante en que Jasper y yo bajamos del auto, despues cada quien se fue a su habitacion._

_Al dia siguiente._

-Alice- Decia una voz susurrante- Alice- abri los ojos de golpe al reconocer la voz.

-Oh cielos se me hizo tarde, no sabes cuanto lo siento- Dije a Jasper preocupada.

-No te preocupes hoy tienes el dia libre- Dijo Jasper Calmandome.

Suspire.

-Bueno yo me voy, cuidate- Se levanto del lado de la cama en el que se encontraba, me planto un beso en la frente y salio por la puerta de mi habitacion.

Me adentre en el baño, me desvesti, abri la regadera y me meti a ella.

Quince minutos despues me encontraba arreglada.

Baje a desayunar y me sorprendi al ver un cuerpo lavando los trastes en la cocina, tome el paraguas que se encontraba sobre el comedor y me empeze a acercar lentamente.

El cuerpo giró.

-Alice- Dijo Bella en forma de saludo.

Baje el paraguas.

-Hola, Bella.

-Perdona por haber entrado asi, pero Jasper hiba de salida y me dejo entrar- Dijo Bella colocando las manos en forma de descanso sobre su estomago.

- No tienes porque disculparte si Jasper te dejo entrar- Dije, pues la casa no era mia.

-Oh, vamos Alice... ¿Te gusta Jasper, cierto?- Abri los ojos como platos ante la pregunta- Puedes contestarme, juro que no le dire a nadie.

Rechistee.

-Talvez si, talvez no, no lo se- Dije intentando confundirla.

Baje la mirada, tratando de que no supiera la respuesta. Pude ver el piso mojado.

-¿De donde se estara tirando el agua?- Pregunte aun con la mirada baja.

Bella dijo algo, pero en voz no audible.

-¿Mande?-Pregunte, para que elevara la voz.

-De mi- Dijo.

-De ti... ¿Que?-Pregunte, pues no habia entendido la respuesta.

-Preguntas que de donde se tiraba el agua... se tira-Jadeo- ¡DE MI!- Dijo elevando demasiado la voz.

-Calma, calma, calma- Dije tomandola del brazo para llevarla hacia los sillones.

_¿Que Hago?_, _¿Que hago?,_ era lo unico que recorria mi cabeza.

-¡Alice!-Grito Bella desde el sillon en el que se encontraba acostada.

-¡Esque no se que hacer!-Grite atemorizada.

-Llama a Jasper- Dijo mordiendo uno de los almohadines.

Me dirigi hacia el telefono de la cocina y marque el numero de Jasper.

-Bueno. ¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Jasper.

-Jazz... ¡Bella esta pariendo!- Dije exaltada ante un gemido demasiado alto de Bella.

-Voy en camino- Dijo Jasper- Llamale a Edward, no creo que se quiera perder el nacimiento de su hija.

-¿La tendra aqui?

-Claro.

Ambos colgamos. Descolgue el telefono y marque a Edward.

-¿Jasper?- Pregunto.

-No, Alice. Edward tu esposa esta por tener a tu hija en casa de Jasper.

Pude oir un _"!Wuujuu! _desde el otro lado de la linea.

-Voy en camino- Colgo despues de esto.

Me dirigi corriendo hacia Bella la cual se encontraba respirando entre-cortadamente, aun con el almohadin en la boca.

Rogaba porque no pasara nada malo. Despues oi un portaso, voltee y era Edward y Jasper ambos corriendo, Edward para con Bella y Jasper a colocar todos sus utencilios.

-Bien Bella, respiraras ondo y despues pujaras-Dijo Jasper despues de haber acomodado todo.

Bella hizo lo que Jasper le pidio. La coronilla de su hija se empezaba a asomar. En cuanto Edward lo vio, se dio un fuerte impacto contra el piso.

Me dirigi hacia donde se encontraba el.

-Edward, despierta- Pedi mientres le daba palmaditas en las mejillas.

-Alice, desinfectate las manos y coge la toalla que se encuentra alli- Dijo señalando con una mirada hacia la toalla que se encontraba en la mesa- Tu tomaras a la bebe y con sumo cuidado la limpiaras.

Hize lo que me ordeno Jasper. Despues con la toalla extendida en mis manos me acerque a Jasper, el cual me entrego a la paqueña.

La admire, era hermosa a pesar de que tenia un chillido algo agudo. La empeze a limpiar.

Despues de haber nacido la pequeña, Edward se levanto del suelo.

-Eres un idiota- Dijo Bella mientras tranquilizaba su respiracion.

-Lo bueno es que no estas enojada- Dijo Edward en tono sarcastico.

Bella se durmio al igual que la pequeña despues de que la limpie por completo.

-¿Como se llamara?- Pregunte a Edward.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan- Contesto Edward en tono de orgullo.

Sonrei. Me gustaria tener una pequeña asi.

* * *

_Aqui el sexto capitulo :) _

_espero sea de su total agrado._

_Espero sus criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, opiniones, comentarios, etc._

Mary-Alicee Cullen


	7. Novios

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**7.- Novios**

_-¿Como se llamara?- Pregunte a Edward._

_-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan- Contesto Edward en tono de orgullo._

_Sonrei. Me gustaria tener una pequeña asi._

El tiempo paso. Ya habia oscurecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella se encontraba en la habitacion de invitados dandole de comer a Nessie en compañia de Edward.

Rosalie, Emmett, Esme y Carlisle, no tardaron mucho en enterarse de la noticia, asi que se encontraban en la sala charlando con Jasper.

Yo me encontraba en mi habitacion, sentada con las piernas pegadas al pecho y la barbilla sobre mis rodillas, mientras leia a la luz de una lampara _"Once minutos" _de Paulo Coelho, la historia era interesante, me encontraba tan sumergida en ella que no oi a Edward entrar.

-Hola- dijo con voz dulce, muy parecida a la de Jasper.

-Hola- dije mientras cerraba el libro y lo ponia sobre el buró que se encontraba al lado de mi cama- ¿Como se encuentra Bella?

-Mucho mejos, algo enojada porque... me... desmaye en cuanto empezo a nacer Nessie.

Ambos reimos en voz baja.

-Alice... se que no es agradable que te lo pregunte, pero no es agradabla para mi callar-Volteo hacia la puerta.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunte confundida- Puedes preguntarme o pedirme cualquier cosa.

-Esque...-Fue interrumpido por la entrada de Jasper a mi habitacion.

-Hola-Saludo Jasper.

Edward y yo saludamos al mismo tiempo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Edward lo rompi diciendo que acompañaria a Bella. Jasper y yo nos quedamos solos. Se acerco a mi cama, tomo el libro que leia antes de la entrada de Edward y despues lo volvio a dejar en donde le encontro.

-Vayamos a cenar, ¿te parece?- Pregunto estando a unos 20 minutos despegado de mi.

-Claro, a tu familia le en...

-No, solos tu y yo- Dijo interrumpiendome. No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, ¿Que hariamos Jasper y yo solos cenando?, creo que nadamas charlar sobre Nessie o de trabajo.

-Claro- conteste despues de haberla pensado mucho.

-Si te ves obligada a ir, mejor no ballas, no quiero que te sientas incomoda.

-No me veo obligada- Respondi sonriendo.

-Te espero abajo- Se acerco a mi y me deposito un beso la mejilla, demasiado pegado a la esquina de mi boca, y sin mas que decir se retiro.

Me quede en shock. ¡Casi me pega un beso en los labios!

Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama, quedando totalmente feliz.

Me meti a la regadera despues de haberme desbestido.

Al salir, me coloque un vestido color negro con una franja rosa fuscia a la altura del estomago. Me coloque poca maquillaje, cepille mi pelo y baje las escaleras. Me encontre con Emmett sentado al pie de la escalera.

-Hola- Le salude mientres me agachaba un poco para posarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Que tal- Saludo mientras respondia mi saludo- ¿A donde tan guapa?

-Emm...

-Jasper regresara en unos minutos- Dijo Emmett, despues solto una carcajada, señal de que ya sabia.

-Jasper, deja de molestarla- Dijo una voz. Gire a donde se oia, era Rosalie.

-No te preocupes- Dije.

-Papi, me compat unad papitad- Dijo Rossmett, mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su padre.

-Claro nena, vamos- Emmett cargo a Rossmett y se levanto de la escalera. Cuando abrio la puerta quedo a la vista Jasper, quien estaba apunto de abrirla. Jasper saludo con la mirada a Emmett, Rosalie y a Rossmett con una sonrisa. La familia Cullen Hale salio y Jasper entro.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto.

Asenti con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Salimos de casa, despues subimos al auto. Jasper arranco y empezo a conducir, yo me encontraba a su lado admirando con detenimiento cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro.

-Jasper, vas muy callado- Dije despues de varios minutos en silencio.

-¿Encerio?

-Si, ¿Que tienes?

Me respondio, pero en un tono de voz no audible, decidi no preguntar nada, pues talvez le incomodaba.

-Hemos llegado.

Abrio mi puerta para que pudiera salir. Despues nos dirigimos a la mesa que Jasper habia reservado en el restaurant.

Pedimos algo para tomar. Minutos despues el mesero habia traido las cosas. El mesero nos tomo la orden, se la dimos y se retiro.

Hablamos por media hora de cosas sin senido. Despues Jasper calló, no hablo y evitaba mi mirada a toda costa.

-Jasper, ¿Que tienes? te noto raro.

-Esque, quiero preguntarte algo, pero no se como.

Abri mi bolso, de el saque una pluma y una hoja, no muy grande.

-Escribe- Le dije mientras le tendia la hoja. La tomo, me sonrio y despues empezo a escribir.

Segundos despues, me entrego el papel, lo leí:

_"Prometeme que trataras de no erirme, se que suena cursi, pero prometemelo"._

-Claro, te lo prometo- Le dije entregandole el papel.

El empezo a escribir de una forma muy rapida. Despues me lo entrego de nuevo y leí:

_"Esque no se como escribirlo, ni se como decirlo, pero hay va:_

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

El corazon me empezo a palpitar a mil por hora, me levante de la mesa, sin decir nada, me dirigi hacia atras de el, enronzque mis brazos en su cueño, y le susurre en el oido:

-Me encantaria- Despues le deposite un beso en la mejilla, muy pegado a la comisura del labio, al igual como el me lo habia dado anteriormente.

* * *

_Quiero agradecer de ante mano a mis dos lectoras:_

_****__KarmyCullen __y **Skuld Dark**_

_Realmente agradesco que mi historia haya sido de su total _

agrado :)

Espero sus criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS; comentarios; sugerencias; etc.


	8. ¡Se llevaron a Nessie!

_Atención: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mía._

**8.-¡Se llevaron a Nessie!**

_El corazon me empezo a palpitar a mil por hora, me levante de la mesa, sin decir nada, me dirigi hacia atras de el, enronzque mis brazos en su cueño, y le susurre en el oido:_

_-Me encantaria- Despues le deposite un beso en la mejilla, muy pegado a la comisura del labio, al igual como el me lo habia dado anteriormente._

La noche se habia pasado rapido, entre miradas y risas.

Habia llegado el momento de irnos.

Salimos depues de haber pagado. Nos dirigimos al carro y Jasper abrio mi puerta caballerosamente, entre y la cerro, segundo despues se encontraba sentado a mi lado.

Jasper tomo mi mano con una de las suyas mientras que con la otra manejaba el volante. Sonrei, apesar de me sentia apenada.

-¿Crees que tu familia lo tome a bien?- Pregunte insegura.

Jasper paro el auto, giro su mirada a mi, y a muy corta distancia entre el uno y el otro, empezo a hablar:

-Creeme que si lo toman a mal, no me importaria. Y si me lo toman a bien me alegraria... porque, pues, una familia esta para apoyar las decisiones de los integrantes.

Sonreimos. Giro su cuerpo a la posicion en la que se habia encontrado y arranco el auto. Despues de unos cortos minutos en silencio llegamos.

Entramos a casa y nos dirigimos a la sala, donde se encontraban Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie y Rossmett, esta ultima, dormida en los brazos de su padre. Tome asiento en un pedazo del sillon que se encontraba libre.

-Ire a ver en que le puedo ayudar a Edward y Bella- Dijo Jasper mientras me depositaba un beso en los labios.

Se retiro.

Emmett solto una carcajada tras la desaparicion de Jasper.

-Yo lo sabia... van a terminar casandose- Dijo Emmett poco antes de que Rosalie lo viera con mirada asesina.

-Les deseo lo mejor en su relacion- Dijo Carlisle.

-Gracias- Dije levemente sonrojada.

-Tambien les deseo lo mejor- Dijo Rosalie con esa sonrisa de modelo.

-Gracias... emm ire a ver en que puedo ayudarle a Bella, Edward o Jasper.

-Claro, adelante- Dijo Esme con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Me retire de la sala, y subi las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitacion de invitados.

-Hola Edward- lo salude, pues se encontraba fuera de la habitacion.

-Hola Alice- Dijo.

-Oye... ¿que me hibas a decir antes de que Jasper entrara a la habitacion?

-No es un tema muy importante... pero... me gustaria... bueno nos gustaria a Bella y a mi, que tu y Jasper fueran los padrinos.

Sonrei ampliamente.

-Por mi parte me encantaria, pero no se si a Jasper...

-El me dio la idea- Dijo interrumpiendome.

-Bueno, entonces seremos los padrinos- Sonrei- Ire a ver si le ayudo en algo a Bella.

Entre a la habitacion, estaba Jasper cargando a Nessie mientras Bella dormia.

-Es hermosa- Dijo pasando delicadamente su meñique por la mejilla de la niña.

-Cierto- Dije acercandome, para despues depositarle un beso a Nessie en la mejilla y a Jasper en el labio inferior- ¿Para cuando se podra levanta Bella?- Pregunte mientras giraba el craneo hacia Bella.

-Para mañana- Dijo Jasper aún viendo a Nessie.

_Al dia siguiente._

Desperte, me encontraba en el sillon de la habitacion de huspedes con una cobija encima y con la carriola de Nessie a un lado y Nessie en ella.

Me levante y vi que Bella no estaba en cama. Cargue a la niña con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. Sali de la habitacion y baje las escaleras.

-¿Hay alguien?-Pregunte unas octavas mas arriba de lo que normalmente hablaba.

-Aqui Alice- Me guie por el sonido, el cual me dirijia a la cocina.

-Hola Bella, ¿No hay nadie mas?-Pregunte.

-No, los chicos fueron de cazeria, ya sabes, cosa de hombres. Pero Rosalie y Rossmett llegaran en unos momentos.

Se ollo el timbre de la puerta.

-Yo habro-avise a Bella mientras le entregaba a Nessie.

Me dirigi a la puerta y vi a dos hombres enmascarados, me asuste y quise cerrar lo mas pronto posuble la puerta, pero me ganaron cuando pusieron el pie, me recargue en la puerta, pero me hicieron contra peso, cai al suelo gracias al empujon.

-¿Que pasa Alice?-Dijo Bella mientras entraba a la sala, le lanse una mirada con temor.

Uno de los hombres fue tras de ella mientras el otro me arrastraba al bajarandal de la escalera. Pocos minutos despues Bella llego en el hombro del señor, y Nessie agarrado con una mano por el mismo señor. Nos ataron a Bella y a mi con los brazos hacia atras.

-Que linda nenita- Dicia el señor mientras restregaba su pulgar por toda la cara de Nessie- Seria un grave error si le pasara algo- Dijo tomandola del pie para dejalra colgando en el aire cabeza abajo. Nessie lloraba con todo el pulmon.

-¡Ya basta, no le haga nada!-Suplicaba Bella entre gritos.

-¡CALLATE!- Grito el señor en un tono que ahogaba los gritos de Bella y los lloriqueos de Nessie-Ve a registrar la casa- le ordeno al otro señor.

El señor subio las escaleras. Regreso media hora despues con toda una bolsa grande totalmente llena.

-Vamonos- Dijo. Salieron por la puerta con Nessie en brazos.

-¡Regresenme a mi hija! ¡Porfavor!-Suplicaba Bella, pero los señores no le hicieron caso y salieron.

-Bella, no sabes cuanto lo siento-Decia yo mientras lagrimas derramaban por mi rostro.

Bella lloraba, con su mirada volteando al piso. No hacia mas que sollozar.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y abrieron la puerta, era Rosalie con Rossmett a su lado.

-¿Pero que...?-Dijo Rosalie antes de salir corriendo a nuestra direccion y desatarnos.-¿Que a pasado?

-Se robaron a mi hija-Dijo Bella voz casi audible mientras mas lagrimas rodeaban su rostro.

-Llamare a los chicos, tomen asiento- Hicimos caso a Rosalie, tome a Bella del Brazo, pues se notaba fragil, y nos dirigimos al asiento.

Rosalie llego minutos despues.

-Ya vienen en camino, pero cuentenme, ¿Que a pasado?-Dijo la rubia con preocupacion en cada palabra.

Yo le esplique cada detalle.

-Oh dios- Dijo Rosalie mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Rossmett.

Los chicos entraron dandole un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

Edward se dirigio directamente a abrazar a Bella, Emmett a Rosalie y Rossmett, y Jasper a mi.

Rosalie les empezo a explicar todo a Jasper y Edward mientras Emmett marcaba a la policia.

Minutos despues llego el padre de Bella, jefe de policias totalmente procupado.

-No te preocupes Bella, encontraremos a Nessie y si es posible las demas cosas tambien- Decia Charlie mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Por lo demas no se preocupe, quiero que encontremos a mi sobrina- Hablo Jasper.

-Esta bien- dijo Charlie, el cual dejo a su hija en brazos de Edward y se fue con las demas patrullas.

Paso una hora y no teniamos noticias, a la segunda hora tampoco, a la tercera ni las luces de las patrullas.

Edward y Bella platicaban a lo lejos. Bella con ojos inchados de tanto llorar.

Emmett y Rosalie no hablaban, nadamas traian el rostro de preocupacion.

A la cuarta hora, entraron sin previo aviso por la puerta de entrada. Era Charlie, con su nieta en brazos envuelta por una chamarra.

-La encontramos- Dijo aliviado.

Bella corrio a su padre, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, despues tomo a Nessie entre sus brazos e hizo lo mismo que asu padre, nadamas que a esta le beso la frente varias veces, las mejillas igual y al ultimo le coloco un beso en la nariz.

-Estaba tan preocupada- Dije a Jasper, el cual me abrazaba.

* * *

_Este capitulo esta un poco mas largo que los demas :P haha _

_bueno espero realmente que sea de su agrado._

_Espero sus criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, etc._

_XoXo._

Mary-Alicee Cullen.


	9. El sueño

_Atencion: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mia._

**9.- El sueño**

_Bella corrio a su padre, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, despues tomo a Nessie entre sus brazos e hizo lo mismo que asu padre, nadamas que a esta le beso la frente varias veces, las mejillas igual y al ultimo le coloco un beso en la nariz._

_-Estaba tan preocupada- Dije a Jasper, el cual me abrazaba._

-Todos nos preocupamos- Dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos entre mi cabello.

El tiempo paso. Bella, Edward y Nessie durmieron en casa de Jasper en la misma habitacion. Yo me dirigi a mi habitacion y el a la suya.

Cerre los ojos.

_*Sueño*_

_No paso mas de 6 minutos en cuanto oi unos golpes en el piso, talvez mi pa... el señor que mato a mi madre me habia encontrado._

_-Chica, ¿Estas viva?-Pregunto una voz dulce, me equivoque._

_El calor, la desidratacion y el que casi estoy muerta no me dejaron hablar. No pude hacer mas que mover unos milimetros mi brazo derecho para darle una señal de que aun seguia viva._

_-Tiene un grave problema, sus pulmones fallan, esta totalmente desidratada y el camino a casa es largo... temo que no podemos salvarla.- Decia Jasper a su acompañante__-¿Que haremos?- Preguntaba el rubio con voz preocupada._

_-Tendremos que matarla._

_-Que sea de forma que no le duela._

_-No sentira la inyeccion-Decia el acompañante con tono decidido mientras encajaba una aguja en mis venas._

_*Fin del sueño*_

Abri los ojos de golpe.

-¡Jasper no me mates!-Grite asustada.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Jamas te mataria, no me atreveria ni a hacerte daño.- Observe a Jasper abrazandome y a Edward sosteniendome.

-¿Que paso?-Pregunte confundida. Senti lagrimas derramarse por mis mejillas, las cuales Jasper limpio con su dedo.

-Tuviste una pesadilla-Suspire aliviada.

-Muy ruidosa- Decia con una sonrisa retorcida, mientras tallaba sus ojos con con sus manos.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto-Me disculpaba.

-No te preocupes, anda duerme- Decia Jasper, despues me coloco un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitacion.

Me volvi a recostar y cerre los ojos.

Al despertar, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana me lastimo un poco los ojos, me levante y me entre a bañar.

Sali y me dirigi al ropero. Tome mis jeans ajustados al tobillo, una blusa color blanca y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Despues de haberme arreglado, baje y me dirigi a la cocina, tome una manzana y la mordi.

Tenia que recapacitar sobre mi sueño. ¿Porque lo soñe? ¿Porque Jasper no me salbava?

-Buenos dias, Alice-Saludaba Edward mientras cogia una manzana.

-Buenos dias- Respondi.

-¿Fea la pesadilla de anoche?-Pregunto tomando aciento junto a mi.

-Orrible, diria yo- Conteste.

-¿Y de que se trataba?

-¿Sabeis que Jasper me encontro en medio de la nada y me salvava?

-Claro, toda la familia lo sabe.

-Pues en mi sueño no me salbava, segun oi, me encontraba en grave estado y yo... yo no tenia cura, no le quedaba a Jasper otra mas que inyectarme para descansar. Jamas los conocia.

Voltee hacia con Edward, ya no se encontraba a mi lado, no le di importancia y segui comiendo mi manzana.

Me levante del asiento y me dirigi hacia la habitacion de invitados. Queria ayudarle en algo a Bella.

Toque y toque y nadie abrio, tome la perilla y la gire para despues darle un pequeño empujon. No habia nadie, la cama se encontraba tendida y sin ningun desorden. Sali de la habitacion y me dirigi hacia la de Jasper. Repeti lo mismo. Al entrar note que parecia que nadie habitaba en la casa mas que yo.

Baje las escaleras y sali por la puerta principal, tropeze y me di un gran asote contra el piso. Me desmaye.

Al despertar, no me encontraba tirada en el suelo frente a casa de Jasper, si no, que me encontraba en el infierno donde Jasper me habia rescatado.

-Esta abriendo los ojos- Decia el chico rubio.

-Pero no soportara, morira-Decia su acompañante-Aparte, ya la emos inyectado.

-Tendremos que buscar a alguien, a algun pariente-Decia el acompañante.

-No... quiero... morir- Dije casi sin poder.

-Creo que fuiste inmune a la inyeccion.- Decia el rubio-No moriras, yo te cuidare.

Sonrei como pude.

Me di cuenta, de que todo lo que vivi, fue una vida de en sueño, nadamas.

* * *

_Aqui el fin de esta historia que espero que cada capitulo haya sido de su _

_total agrado :) _

_Los quiero._

_Gracias por leer y agragar mi historia a sus Historias Favoritas, _

_Gracias por los reviews._

_Gracias por agregar a Alertas de historias._

Xoxo.

Mary-Alicee Cullen


End file.
